


A Man Without Sin

by NerdNerol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdNerol/pseuds/NerdNerol
Summary: A hundred or so years ago angels and demons were first given the order to make themselves known to humans and live amongst them on the mortal plane. Society soon had to adjust to accommodate the reality that God and Jesus existed as well as Heaven and Hell. Cut to 2014 where a young Italian-Russian man who grew up in Rome with no exposure to demons suddenly summons an incubus to his dorm at UCLA. Without any clue how to easily get home the young man soon finds himself with an incubus living with him in the dorms. Tense relationships turn to something more until the unthinkable happens.





	1. Chapter 1

California was very different from Rome, from all of Italy even, but at this point Nik had gotten used to it. He was in his second year of undergrad and thus marked his second year here in the states. It had been quite a big change to move away from his family and his friends, but growing up he had longed to live in the states so his first step was to attend school there. Some days he got homesick and wondered how his parents were doing and if his friends were missing him or if he should try to go to the University of Milan in Italy the next year to be closer. However, those thoughts seemed to wane these days as he got more comfortable and started to come out of his shell a little.

The thick blended Italian-Russian accent he had gotten from both his parents had made him self conscious when speaking after he first moved here but there were plenty of other students with thick accents on campus that made it so he grew less self conscious and started speaking up more. His English is quite good and he didn't slip off into Italian as much as he used to during his first months here so that was a plus. Still he didn't blend in with everyone else and that was fine with him. UCLA seemed to be this big melting pot of students from all over the world and from all across America where everyone was welcome. Nik was pretty handsome, not that he himself thought so, with strong features and a broader more muscular build from spending summers helping out his childhood friend Nellie at the small farm her family owned. His hair was dark black and wavy and he had kind brown eyes that made him easily approachable to others. Not to mention he was pretty tall and stood at almost 6’3” so all in all Nik was pretty handsome. Despite going by Nik his full name is actually Nikolai Vera Sicilliano, but he prefers Nik opposed to being called Nikolai.

At the moment Nik found himself regretting paying to take a Latin class for fun. Simply because it wasn't fun and was causing him plenty of unnecessary stress on top of the regular stress he was experiencing trying to earn a business degree. He was planning on dropping it soon since he didn't need it in the first place to get the degree he was paying to get. Still, he studied and poured over the Latin textbook and the homework that was due at the end of the week. Even taking to speaking aloud what he was supposed to know in a last ditch effort to help it stick in his mind instead of flowing in and then back out like water.

The next sentence was particularly hard kick in the balls and he groaned before managing to spit it out the best he could. As soon as the words left his lips the lights in the dorm flickered quickly enough that he could tell it wasn't someone messing with the light switch. Frowning he looked up from his desk and checked the weather on his phone to see if it was raining. Right as he was about to put away his phone and shrug off the incident as a fuse being overloaded when something on the floor caught his eye. A sigil that hadn't been there moments prior was glowing an unearthly white and appeared to be embedded into the shitty carpet flooring of the dorm. Confused he stood up, but before he could take a step closer a figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the sigil with a dramatic flare of embers and smoky ash erupting around them. When the glowing sigil finally faded away it revealed just exactly who, or what, was standing there. A demon with curving black horns that sprouted from soft looking cherry brown hair and maroon eyes appeared which slitted for the briefest of moments before the pupils dilated and appeared round. Full heart shaped lips curled into a smile that revealed pointed fangs and made the gold labret beneath them grab his attention. Looking further down revealed a black sigil tattooed into the flesh over where someone's heart would be and a gold bar through the nipple just below. Nik was terribly frightened that the demon was naked before he noticed that he was in fact wearing shiny black shorts to cover the unmentionables.

Studded black leather cuffs adorned thin wrists and a matching spiked collar was wrapped around their throat. Heavy black upside down crosses dangled from hidden ears and matte black stiletto boots were covering dainty feet. The only other thing that grabbed his attention before he stopped gawking was a gold ring through the demons right eyebrow and their curvaceous bottom heavy figure. “So you're the one who summoned me I'm guessing? Well it's always a pleasure to get summoned by a human and fulfill whatever sexual whims and desires they have~” The sultry teasing voice snapped him out of his trance enough to blush bright red and wildly shake his head no. “No I promise I didn't! I mean I guess I did summon you but it was an accident! I was practicing Latin and I honestly didn't mean to do this!” Nik was so panicked that midway through talking he slipped back into Italian as he grabbed the class textbook and shoved it into the demons dainty well manicured hands.

He couldn't remember when it was exactly but sometime in the 20th century angels and demons had made themselves known to humanity and had started integrating themselves into society ever since. Angels had never been a problem, but each year more and more problems were raised by the rampant demon population and how they were to be dealt with. With the Vatican City being so close to Rome Nik had almost no encounters with demons so to have suddenly summoned one out of the blue by accident it frazzled his nerves quite a bit. Groaning with disappointment the demon shut the textbook and gave it back to him with a disappointed look on their unearthly beautiful face. “I see. Sorry to intrude then. Could you perhaps tell me where I am? I was relying on this contract to send me back to Hell when it was completed, but since you understandably don't wish to give me your soul I'll have to find a door instead.”

A flickering caught his eye and for the first time he noticed a black spade tipped tail that he could only assume emerged from the base of their spine. It threw him off guard for a long enough moment he forgot what was being asked of him and he was left with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Even the fact that the demon had replied to him in picture perfect Italian was lost for a moment before he finally snapped out of it and tried to reply somewhat coherently. “Ah! We're in Los Angeles. Specifically on the UCLA campus if it matters. UCLA being the University of California, Los Angeles. You speak Italian?” Nik replied hurriedly, calming himself down as it seemed that the demon truly was going to leave and understood the mistake. “Yes I speak everything language known to man and even some they don't. But Los Angeles…. I'm afraid I don't know how to get home from here. The closest place I know of a door would be Las Vegas. That wouldn't happen to be close by here is it?”

To be honest Nik wasn't entirely sure how close or how far away Las Vegas was. He barely knew the Los Angeles area and he had been here for almost three years now. “I'm afraid I wouldn't know. I'm here in America for school and before that I lived in Rome for all of my life. It's getting late though and I have morning classes tomorrow. If you promise to not do anything while I sleep or wreck the dorm you can stay here. My dorm mate already told me he won't be coming back tonight anyways so you can take his bed. Can I ask your name perhaps?” To him that was the safest bet and the demon gave another predatory fanged smile before extending a hand. “Fayzel Nephilim, incubus, at your service. And I do mean that~” Fayzel's suggestive purr sent a shiver down his spine, but he accepted the quick handshake before pulling away.

Nik quickly put away the books and pencils he had out before going to his dresser and pulling out a loose shirt to wear to bed. Eyes seemed to bore into the back of his head as he blushed bright red and stopped taking off his shirt to turn around to snap at Fayzel. “Could you look away and not watch me undress please? You're making me self conscious.” Except Fayzel didn't, he just licked his lips, was his tongue forked?, and gave him an appreciative up and down glance from where he sat on his dorm mates bed. “Just let me watch. You're not too bad looking on the eyes and your accent is almost too heavenly for my demonic ears to stand. Makes me wish I could hear it moaning out my name~” He purred, tail curling like a pleased cat as he pictured whatever he was talking about in his mind. Nik just blushed even harder and turned away as he quickly stripped down to his boxers before slipping on the new shirt. Knowing fully well that he was being ogled and rated like a cut of meat by the incubus the entire time.

Afterwards he grabbed his phone off his desk and climbed into bed to idly scroll for an hour or two until he actually fell asleep. If he even could fall asleep with a species of demon known for having sex with people in their sleep a few feet away. Nik almost felt like he needed a chastity belt to be able to sleep without that fear as he scrolled through social media. Eventually the need to sleep won out and he crashed despite the overwhelming amount of anxiety running through him from Fayzel being there. He slept soundly and thankfully wasn't disturbed until his phone alarm roused him for class the next morning. Sitting up he blinked the sleep from his eyes and suddenly yelped softly in surprise when he saw Fayzel was bent over looking at him from the foot of his bed. “What's that noise? Where's it coming from?”

Confused he shut off the alarm before his sleep addled brain finally managed to process what was being asked. “It's my phone. May I ask when the last time you were on Earth was?” Nik wondered, watching Fayzel's head list to the side like a confused dog as he seemed to ponder it. “Oh I'd say….. Sometime during the Great Depression as mortals called it. Technology has gotten quite far since then I'd say. But we can discuss the matter further when you get back from class. It seems I've missed a lot in the years I've preferred to stay in Hell and I'd be interested in learning about it until I find a way to go back.” He replied, getting off the bed when Nik stood up to get dressed then go get a quick breakfast in the cafeteria before class.

Except this time he went into the bathroom to change so that damned incubus couldn't watch him. This was a mess and hopefully it would all be fixed soon as he came back out and grabbed what he needed for the day. “I should be back before my dorm mate, but under no circumstances should you leave this room. I'll turn on the TV and you can watch it to keep yourself entertained while I'm gone.” Nik said, grabbing the remote and turning on the small TV to a random channel before giving Fayzel the remote. After a brief explanation on how to change the channels and the volume he left to head to class. Already feeling a headache coming on as he wondered if this was a good idea or if he could even trust an incubus not to do anything like told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fayzel figures out a way to try and get back to Hell Nik has to find a way to stomach his constant flirting and teasing until then. Some questions get asked and a line gets crossed, but in the end they've got to work together and figure out how Fay will get home where he belongs.

Class went horribly and Nik felt like he couldn't focus when his anxiety was driving him up the wall about the literal demon in his dorm. So when he got an email from the professor of his final class for the day that class was cancelled it was like a rush of euphoria. Rushing back to the dorm he found Fayzel almost exactly where he had left him that morning. He seemed awestruck as he played some random channel he didn't recognize and listened at an almost ear piercing volume. Grabbing the remote from where it lay on the floor he turned the volume back down so he could be heard speaking without having to yell. “Now that I'm back you can tell me exactly how I can help you get home and escape this mess.”

Fayzel looked away from the TV and his maroon eyes were full of wonder and delight. “This is wonderful! I almost wish I had chosen to be on Earth when we were given the chance. Technology has gotten much more advanced than I could've ever imagined.” He gushed, making Nik smile to his own surprise since the incubus seemed so genuinely amazed. “Well if you tell me how we can find a way to get you home then I'll let you keep watching. Now talk.” He replied sternly, sitting down in his cheap desk chair as the other sat cross legged on the opposing bed with his tail curled around his knees. “Right. Well ever since it was decreed that angels and demons were to mingle with humans there have been doors to Hell. There used to only be a handful scattered around the world but now they're practically everywhere so my kind can get back to Hell without using a human soul as a gateway. My only problem is that I'm not aware of one in this area and they're normally only visible to demons and angels. Plus I'm not sure how I could ask any demons in this area where one would be while they've got me forced onto my knees and my mouth is being kept busy.” Fayzel's last comment could've gone unsaid as his cheeks blushed light pink at the mental image that was painted. This was sort of troubling because if he couldn't find a way to get home Nik didn't just want to kick him out onto the street and tell him to figure it out.

Thinking quickly he pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to his dorm mate explaining the situation in as little words as possible. The incubus looked on with curiosity the entire time, but Nik couldn't blame him for being interested. If the last time he had been on Earth was the Great Depression then life was a lot different than what it used to be. “Okay so I'm going to allow you to stay here but I have a few rules. One, you can't ah… you can't try to sleep with me or anyone else who might be here. Second, you can't do anything too demonic. I'm Catholic and just the idea makes me horrifically uncomfortable. Otherwise you're free to leave as long as you leave a note saying where you've gone.” He spoke with shaky authority, but Fayzel seemed to get the message as he nodded in agreement. “Sounds fair. Besides I could always leave here to sleep with whoever I wanted whenever I want so that's not too much of an issue for me. Now I want you to do something for me. Show me some of the technology I've missed out on. Starting with the little electronic thing you have that makes noise and you tap on.”

Almost immediately Nik knew he was talking about his phone so he got it back out and stood up. Taking a seat on the bed next to Fayzel he started explaining about the internet and how you could text or call people from all around the world using smartphones. After a little while the incubus grabbed the phone out of his hands and carefully hit the Evernote app with his index finger. “So what's this do? All I see is a bunch of digital writing.” “That's an app I use to take notes for my classes. Unless you want to read my Marketing notes I'm sure you'd be more than uninterested in using it.” Seems he was right because the other made a face and stuck out his tongue, it was forked!, before hitting the home button and scrolling some more.

After a little while Fayzel found the camera and had quite the mini photoshoot taking all sorts of pictures in various poses. Some of those poses being quite suggestive as Nik made a mental note to delete them as soon as he got his phone back. That took quite a bit of time, almost a full two hours, as he spent his time explaining apps, wifi, data, and social media until the phone battery finally died and the screen went black. “What happened? Why won't it work anymore?” Fayzel's asked, sounding frustrated as he repeatedly jabbed at the different buttons until he managed to grab back his phone. “It died. Things like phones and laptops can die once the charge in the battery is gone. Don't worry you didn't break it though it just needs to be plugged in and charge for an hour or so. Here in the meantime you can play on my laptop. It's like a bigger smartphone except it doesn't have apps it has websites. Practically everything is on the internet, but my laptop isn't touchscreen like my phone you have to use the trackpad.” He explained, grabbing the almost fully charged laptop from his backpack and booting it up for Fayzel to play on.

After a quick demonstration of the trackpad Nik typed in his password then handed it off and hoped it wouldn't end up with a virus or destroyed. “Who's this little cutie I'm seeing on this laptop device? Do you have a girlfriend Nikky? That's adorable~” Fayzel cooed, making him blush as he remembered exactly what his laptop background was. “First of all, it's Nik not Nikky and secondly that's just my friend Nellie. We've been best friends since we were like six and no we've never dated. I just made her my background because I miss seeing her almost everyday and having her company. Something I'm sure a demon like you wouldn't understand.” He spit, frustrated as he managed to turn his phone back on and started answering some of the messages he had ignored while Fayzel played on it. “I know about friends! You think demons don't play nice with other demons from time to time? Please! Us lust demons have no choice but to be friendly when we have to live together to escape living outside on the ground in Hell or getting a job in a brothel for housing and pay. My closest friends are a succubus named Riselli and another incubus named Traztaran. They're part of the reason I wanna get home so bad. They'll probably think something happened to me.”

Hearing Fayzel speak so vehemently about the living situation in Hell for incubi and succubi made Nik cringe and regret his words. Of course even creatures like demons have to have friends even if it wasn't the traditional sort. He opened his mouth to apologize, but hesitated before closing it and turning away. Focusing instead on the homework he’d gotten that day and studying some notes for an upcoming test when he was finished. That is of course until the sudden sounds of moaning erupted from his laptop. Blushing bright red he hurried over and snatched the laptop away to exit out of the porn Fayzel had opened up. “Let me reiterate! Just because everything is on the internet doesn't mean you have to look for it! Case in point pornography and the fact that I don't want it on my computer history!” He all but shrieked, fully embarrassed as the incubus crossed his legs and looked up with a semi-apologetic grin. One that showed off the points of his fangs as that tail freaked him out by curling around his calf in apology.

Quickly deleting the porn, and suggestive searches, from his browser history Nik tried to cool his flaming face as he handed back his laptop. “Sorry my incubus nature made me curious about what might be out there in the way of illicit pornographic material. Guess humans mostly dropped their prudish nature if there's whole “websites”, as you called them, dedicated to nothing but recordings of people fucking like animals.” Fayzel purred, not sounding the least bit apologetic as he cursed in Italian under his breath and went back to studying. “What a delightfully vulgar mouth you have Nikolai~ I didn't know Catholics could use such colorful language without the church calling it a sin.” The melodic teasing statement made him blink in confusion and turn around to once more face the incubus.

There was no way he heard what he had said right? Unless he had just said it louder than he meant to. “I have really good hearing. All demons do. I can hear someone talking a few rooms over from us. I can't understand what they're saying but I can just faintly hear it. I imagine for a human it's like hearing someone shouting a floor beneath you. Yes you can hear it, but that doesn't mean you can understand what they're shouting about.” Fayzel explained, not even bothering to look up from the laptop he was slowly maneuvering and getting the hang of. “That's fascinating, but since I spent my time explaining modern technology to you why don't you explain a few things to me. Tell me a bit about how demons work and how you can speak so many languages. Can you speak any language and understand it fluently? How about read or write it?”

Just thinking about it was quite interesting as Nik abandoned any hope of trying to study in favor of trying to play 20 Questions with Fayzel. “Well it takes me a moment but all I have to do to speak in that language is like flipping switches in my brain. Consciously I understand every language without needing to think about it whether it be spoken or written language. Speaking just takes a moment because it's a switching of tongues. I adore French~ The language of love they call it and it fits so well. How the sentence structure flows so well and the words effortlessly fall from my lips. But what do you wish to know about demons? I don't know what you mean by wanting to know how we work because that part is easy. The way demons work is by contracting human souls to do whatever that species can in exchange. My species, that being incubi and succubi, fuck the souls out of humans until we leave dead empty husks behind.” He said, finally setting aside the laptop to drape himself seductively on the edge of the bed and look at him with those fetching maroon eyes.

If Nik hadn't been terrified enough yesterday at the prospect of being contracted to Fayzel this new information made icy talons of fear scrape down his spine. “Well… I suppose I’m just curious about everything. There aren't any demons in Rome as far as I know because of the Vatican City. Plenty of angels though. Just tell me whatever you want. About your species or others I'm not picky. Were you created looking like this?” He asked, gesturing to the tauntingly seductive everything that made up Fayzel. From the casual spiked leather collar on his neck and the studded cuffs wrapped around his wrists to his soft and plush looking lips that hid a wicked forked tongue and fangs. In fact the only part of him not meant to be a seduction were the curving black horns and listlessly waving spade tail. Everything else seemed to awaken some innate carnal desire that was normally sated by his left hand. But it wasn't a problem of sexuality. From early on into his preteen years he had felt an attraction to both genders and luckily his parents had been supportive enough of it that he wasn't ashamed. If one of God's own angels had said that sort of attraction wasn't a sin or against the bible when he asked then he saw no reason to believe what fanatics said.

“No I don't naturally look like this. All demons and angels have a base form, but the difference is that when you see mine you won't get blinded by pure holy light and grace. Because like all other incubi and succubi I have such weak demon energy I use the bulk of it to maintain this form. If I get any grievous wounds then I'll automatically drop this and turn into the big scary demon I know you think I am. But I didn't always look like this. This is just what I view as the most perfect version of me. I could look like you if I wanted Nik, but the only thing I can't change is my height. And I can't give myself breasts. Lust demons do have the unique ability to switch genitalia though. I prefer having a mans parts, but I don't mind having a cunt to have fun that way.” The words were like a slap in the face, but Nik could tell that Fayzel was being completely honest in his explanation. A sick desire to see the incubus demonstrate said ability was implanted in his mind yet he wasn't bold enough to ask to do so. While he sat there pondering the information, and accidentally staring at Fayzel the whole time, he was suddenly shocked to watch the cherry brown hair turn a platinum blonde shade.

Just when he got over the shock it turned back to its regular brown color without missing a beat. Watching it happen was like a slow leaching from the roots down to the tips of his hair in a slow neverending tide. It was fascinating and he wondered what the limits Fayzel had on changing his form were. He said his height and his…. chest…. But there had to be more to it than just that. “Could I… see this demon form of yours? Just because you've aroused some sick curiosity inside me to see what you look like when you're not this blatant flirty tease. I know you find it appealing, and unfortunately I'd have to agree, but I'd still be interested.” He wondered, not quite sure what to imagine as the incubus shot up into a sitting position.

Fayzel seemed to ponder the request in his head for a good long while before coming to a decision. “Fine. But don't ever expect to see it again. I hate my base form. Makes me feel like a beast when I'd rather feel prim and proper in this form since it's much more refined.” He spat, standing up with his tail lashing angrily and a haughty look in his eyes. Nik thought he almost seemed offended and was prepared to apologize when in a flash of smoky embers the incubus disappeared. Well almost. It was still him in the curve of his hips and the shape of his horns, but it also wasn't. His skin was an ashy orchidy purple instead of the tan color it had been before and his eyes had become soulless pitch black without any pupils or whites. What he had thought was just a carefully applied winged eyeliner must've been a tattoo or something similar because it had turned into a curling pattern of vines. They went up to his temples and the edge of his cheekbones as grey black hair stood in place of the brown. But the main change was his feet. The knee high leather heels Fayzel had been wearing were gone. In there place were cloven hooves the same color of maroon his eyes had been that looked like some weird sort of cloven heels because on his heel was a point like a stiletto.

The incubus refused to look him in the eye, or at least it seemed like it, and after another minute the demon form melted away in another breath of embers until Nik saw he once more looked like the unearthly beautiful man he had first laid eyes on. “I'm done answering your questions. I'm going back on your “laptop” to see if there's anyway I can find a door home. I don't want my friends to worry about me or to even start worrying. Don't bother me.” He spit, laying back down on the bed he had practically claimed and turning so his bare back faced Nik. He cringed and wanted to apologize because Fayzel seemed very pissed and it felt like he had crossed a line. But it was clear that wasn't what he wanted at the moment so he turned away and decided to plug his headphones into his phone. That way there wasn't such a heavy awkward silence in the air he'd be forced to suffer through.

It didn't last long since his dorm mate finally got done with his own classes for the day and strolled into the room to observe the scene. “So… I'm Ryan if Nik here hasn't already introduced me. Is there any chance that you could get off my bed? Take Nik's for all I care since he isn't using it right now. I just wanna take a nap before I go to work.” Nik cringed at his dorm mates lack of tact, but was glad when Fayzel wordlessly moved from one bed to the other without complaint. “That's Fayzel. He's going to be here a little while until he figures out how to get home. But he shouldn't be too much of an issue I promise. Especially since it's my fault he's here in the first place.” He explained, looking up at where the incubus wasn't bothering to speak or even acknowledge anyone as he did whatever he was doing on the laptop. “Okay, whatever. As long as he doesn't try to steal my stuff or trash the place while he's here I really don't care.” Ryan shrugged and dropped his stuff on the floor before crashing onto his bed to try and nap.

That was the good thing about Ryan and one he was sure he was asleep Nik went to try and make amends with Fayzel. “Look I want to apologize for what I did. I was just overly curious about you and your species and I can tell I crossed a line. You didn't have to do that if you didn't want to I would have understood. But I understand if you're mad and won't want to talk to me Fay. Sorry I meant Fayz-” “No call me Fay. I like it. But I'm just used to not having a choice so I did it. You're just an odd one to me and I'm curious about you as well. Looks like we'll have a bit to be friendly though because I can't find jackshit on where there's a door to Hell in the Los Angeles area. Although I suppose few demons would want to share that kind of information publicly in the first place. I'll just have to ask around to some demons tomorrow if you'd be willing to take me into the city to do so. So that's the long way of saying I accept your apology and if you're truly sorry you'll help me out with what I need.” Nik didn't mind being cut off and quickly agreed to help Fay with his task. It was the least he could do for being such an ass in the first place.

“So tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have class so I'm free to take you up on that. Hopefully we can find a demon with information on how to get you back to your friends and to Hell. Can't you just summon one of them though and have them tell you this sort of thing?” He asked, settling down on the bed with Fay and feeling a weight come off his chest now that he had apologized. “Well my problem is that I don't know if any of them know of a door in the area so if I summon Trazzy or Riselli then I don't want them to be stuck here with me and unload another demon onto you. I'm sure I'm enough.” He teased, leaning uncomfortably close and staring at him with those maroon eyes until he was sure they'd set him on fire or he'd get lost in their glittering depths. “Ah… That's uh… fair. Do you wanna maybe…. Not be so close? I'm glad to help though and we can sort this mess out tomorrow.” Nik fumbled for words, but the message got across and finally he was released from the piercing demonic gaze. This next week or so with Fay around was going to be hell and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive by the time he finally found a way back to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two is up! I'm already working on chapter three but I hope this sates you for now until then. This chapter would've been out sooner but I was busier than I thought I would be and couldn't work on it. Chapter three should come out a lot quicker though.


End file.
